Broken Injustice
by kattiesmom
Summary: The day the world stood still was the day that Seth Rollins turned on his brothers. The aftermath of that decision is what hurts the most for not just Dean and Roman, but the Diva's Champion, Corey Dove, as well. Can she move on after everything that Seth did to her, when he sold out to the Authority? Or will she fall victim to what is 'best for business?
1. The Day the Earth Stood Still

The day the earth stood still

She had seen alot in this business, but lately, it was getting ridiculous. The Authority was showing everyone how much power they had, and those that didn't fall in line were soon out the door, with a 'better luck in future endevores'. She tried staying below the radar, but that was hard to do when she was a part of the group that was currently at odds with the Authority. Her name, Corey Dove, the Diva's Champ, and the fourth member of the most dominate faction in WWE, the SHIELD. At one point in time all four members had gold. Roman and Seth had tag gold, while Dean had claimed the U.S. gold. They were so close, like family, or, at least, that's what she'd thought. They did everything together, and she thought that she could trust them with her life, that they would have her back when she needed it, but it had all been a lie.

Lately, Seth had been acting...off...slightly. She'd waved it off, thinking that it was all in her mind. However, when she looked back, after everything was said, and done, everything was there, in plain sight, all of the clues showing her what was going to happen. If only she could have seen the signs at the time...

X*X*X

They were all riding high from the pay-per-view, payback. They had won against Evolution: Triple H, Batista, and Randy Orton. However, Batista was sick and tired of going after the SHIELD, and not getting the title match he had been promised, so he had quit, and walked out. Corey had retained her title, against AJ Lee. She couldn't have been happier.

As they say though, '_all good things must come to an end_'. And that is what happened. It all came to an end. A very...painful end.

The four of them were in the ring the night after Payback, on Monday Night Raw. They were all smiles, gloating that they had beaten Evolution. Dean put his arm around Corey's shoulders, pulled her close, and kissed her temple. She was grinning like a little school girl. She felt so giddy, and light hearted. She held her gold title up, and the crowd went crazy. She looked past Dean, who was on her left, and over at Roman. He gave her a smile and a nod. Seth was some where behind them, out of sight.

Evolution's theme played, and Randy Orton and Triple H walked down the ramp. Corey smirked down at them, they looked worse for wear from the beating they had recieved from the SHIELD, the previous night. Karma was great. Triple H was telling them that it didn't matter that the SHIELD had won the night before, because he always had a '_plan B_'. Corey did not like the sound of that. She watched as Triple H gave the slightest of nods, and her stomach tied itself into knots. Something was about to happen.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Roman suddenly fall to his knees. She looked over at him, and watched as he fell onto the bottom rope. Corey put her hands to her mouth, and gasped in surprise. They turned and saw Seth holding a chair, with a sadistic smile on his face. She didn't want to believe what she was seeing. It just couldn't be happening.

Dean slid his arm off of her shoulders, and turned to face Seth. Dean stood in front of Corey, and she heard him growl. Suddenly, Dean launched himself at Seth, but Seth was ready for him. Seth hit him with the chair, and Dean went down. Seth continued to hit Dean with the chair. Corey finally had enough. She went over to Seth, grabbed him, and spun him around, so that he was facing her. He had the chair raised, looking ready to hit her as well, but realized who had grabbed him. He paused, looking at her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! Are you _insane_?" She demanded.

"Surprise!" Triple H taunted her.

She looked over at her boss, then looked back at Seth.

"You joined _them_? How could you do that to us? Are you serious?" She asked him.

"Join us Corey." Seth told her.

She looked at him in horror. She shook her head.

"You can't seriously believe that I would join them, do you? Not after everything they've done!" She spat at him.

He shook his head.

"Corey, this is an opportunitee, you just don't realize it. You won't get anywhere if you stay with them." He told her.

She frowned. Without any warning, she slapped him across the face, and kicked him between the legs. He dropped to his knees, and fell to the mat. Triple H and Randy Orton did not enjoy that little stunt, but the crowd sure did. They were going crazy, and chanting her name. She hurried to Dean's side, and checked up on him, making sure that he was okay.

"Corey, you are going to regret that." Triple H told her.

She looked over at him and Randy. She sneered at them.

"What are you going to do about it?!" She snarled at them.

Randy was about to get in the ring, but Triple H held him back.

"That's what I thought." She said.

She watched as Seth got out of the ring, still hunched over in pain, and joined Evolution. They retreated up the ramp, and into the back. Corey returned to checking on Dean. When she made sure that Dean was okay, she moved over to Roman.

She couldn't believe that Seth had turned on them like that, after everything that they had been through. That's what hurt the most, that's what made it so much worse. How could he do something like this to them?

She helped them to their feet, and they made their way to the back.


	2. Aftermath

AfterMath

Dean and Roman had the week off. Corey, however, was punished for her actions on Raw. She had to put her title up against Paige on the taping of Smackdown. She retained it, but just barely. On Main Event, she had to go against AJ and Paige, in a handy cap match. Then on Superstars, she had a lumber jill match against Layla. Fortunately, she came out unscathed, for the most part.

By the time Raw came around again, the boys were cleared to wrestle again. Roman drove them from the hotel, to the arena. They were scheduled in a tag match tonight. Not just any tag match, but a mixed tag match. It was going to be the SHIELD against Evolution, with AJ Lee. They weren't being very subtle about punishing them.

Dean wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and pulled her close to him. She exhaled loudly, in frustration.

"This is getting ridiculous." She growled.

"This is perfect." Dean said.

She frowned as she looked up at him.

"I'm glad that you are enjoying this." She said.

He gave a chuckle.

"Of course, I have a target for my aggression now, until I can get my hands on Rollins' scrawny little neck." He said.

She thought about that for a moment. She gave a nod, in agreement.

"Agreed." She told him.

They headed for their locker room.

"Meet us in catering after you get ready." Roman told her.

She gave a nod, and they went their seperate ways. She headed for her locker room. She quickly found it, and changed into her black tank top, with black spandex leggings, and her black boots. She did her hair into a french braid, and did her make up. She put her title belt around her waist, grabbed the black wrist tape, and headed to find Dean and Roman. As she walked, she began wrapping her wrists. She decided to stop at their locker room, to see if they were there, before she headed to catering.

She got to their locker room, and knocked on the door. She heard a muffled response. She rolled her eyes, but leaned up against the wall next to the door. She finished wrapping her wrists, as she waited. A few moments later, the door opened.

"How is it I was finished getting ready, before either of you?" She asked them, handing the wrist tape over to Dean.

Dean grabbed it from her.

"You're a freaking riot Corey." Dean told her.

"You make it too easy." She said.

They headed for catering. They grabbed something to eat, then they sat, and talked about what the plan was for their match. Corey let Roman and Dean talk, she sat next to Dean, and played with her food. She tried not to let her emotions get the best of her, but all she could think about was what Seth had done to them last week. She was brought out of her depressing memories when Dean put his arm around her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

She exhaled loudly, but nodded.

"I'm fine." She told him.

He looked like he didn't believe her, but before he could say anything, a stage hand came up to them.

"You three are scheduled for an interview with Renee Young in five minutes." The tech told them.

Roman gave a nod, and they headed for the interview. Corey removed her title belt from her waist, and put it over her shoulder. She walked next to Dean, who had his hand on her lower back.

Renee Young turned to them as they walked up to her. She smiled up at them.

"It's the SHIELD! Corey Dove, the Diva's Champion, do you believe that the Authority are punishing you for what you did to your former team mate, Seth Rollins?" Renee asked.

Corey refrained from rolling her eyes at the question. She frowned.

"Of course. Anyone with eyes can see that's what they are doing, but they get away with it by saying that it's what's '_best for business_'. So, I played along. They seemed to think that it's oh so hilarious to take Roman and Dean out, so, I took Seth down. I don't think that they fully appreciated my humor." Corey said.

"Rollins deserved what he got baby girl." Roman told Corey.

"He deserved worse, and that's what I'm going to do to him, when I get my hands on him." Dean told Renee.

Renee gave a nod.

"Don't worry, if you don't get your hands on him tonight, you'll be able to take your agression out on..." Roman stopped when he realized there was a couple of people coming up to them.

Corey frowned when she saw who it was.

"Corey, that wasn't the smartest move, last week, on Raw." Randy Orton told her.

This time she really did roll her eyes.

"He deserved worse than what I did to him. I'm not worried about it though, karma's a bitch, and Rollins _will_ get what's coming to him, when Dean gets his hands on him." Corey said.

Dean and Roman laughed as Corey smirked.

"So, you enjoy being punished? Corey, I didn't know how kinky you really were. Maybe we should get together, later, and have some fun." Randy said, suggestively.

She narrowed her eyes at him as she felt her face get warm. He _had_ to be joking! Dean stepped in front of Corey, and got into Randy's face.

"Corey would _never_ touch _you_ with a ten foot pole. She has better taste and sense than that." Dean spat at Randy.

Randy gave a laugh.

"I don't know about _that_, she lets you put your hands on her. She must be either be desperate, or has really low standards." Randy said.

Dean growled at Randy.

"Is there a problem here?" A voice said from behind Randy.

It was their boss, one half of the Authority, and the founding member of Evolution, Triple H. Corey put her hand on Dean's arm, and pulled Dean away from Randy.

"No, sir, there's no problem. We were just leaving." Corey said, stepping in front of Dean.

"Corey, how nice to see you again. Have you learned your lesson yet, or do I still need to teach you?" Triple H asked, smirking at her.

She narrowed her eyes at them, as Randy laughed.

"Hey, I just did what you did. You thought it was fun to hurt Dean and Roman, so I decided to see just how _fun_ it was. It's not my fault that you guys, or Seth, didn't think it was." She snapped at him.

"I guess that you _haven't_ learned your lesson yet. So, guess what? I'm going to make a match. Since the SHIELD is an unit, when one gets punished, the _unit_ gets punished. So, tonight, the SHIELD, including the Diva's Champ, Corey, versus Evolution, with number one contender for the Diva's title, AJ Lee." Triple H said.

"You've got to be kidding me! I thought you wanted to _punish_ us? Defeating Evolution, and AJ Lee will be a piece of cake. If I couldn't beat AJ, then I wouldn't have the Diva's title." She said, holding her title up, smirking at him.

He gave a smile.

"Okay, then, how does _this _sound? AJ is out of the match, as is one of the members of your unit. So, Corey, you have a choice. Will you partner with Dean Ambrose, or Roman Reigns? Pick one, because the other will be banned from ringside." Triple H said.

He couldn't be serious!

"You can't do that!" She said.

He gave a sadistic smirk.

"I'm the Authority, I _can_ do it." He told her.

"It's a glorified handicap match!" Roman snapped.

"So, tell me, which one will it be?" Triple H asked.

She could not believe that he was doing this! She looked from Roman to Dean.

"We don't have all day Corey." Randy taunted her.

"Do _I_ have to choose _for _you?" Triple H said.

She exhaled loudly.

"No, I can pick. Roman." She growled.

Both Triple H and Randy looked surprised. Roman stepped up next to her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Fine. Dean Ambrose is banned from ringside. Good luck, you'll need it." Triple H said.

Triple H and Randy left. Corey, Dean, and Roman, headed for their locker room. They got there quickly.

"It's a trap, it has to be. They're going to try and take us out." Corey said.

"Right, so Dean, as soon as the match is over, get out to the ring quickly, just in case they try to surprise us." Roman said.

"Of course. I'm going to keep an eye out for Rollins while I'm at it." Dean said.

Roman gave a nod.

"We all know how Rollins can be." Roman said.

Corey frowned.

"How could he do that?" Corey growled.

The boys looked at her.

"Hunter is just being vindictive." Dean said.

She shook her head.

"Not him, I'm talking about Seth. How could he do that to us?" She demanded.

Roman walked over to her, and put his arm around her shoulders. He pulled her close to him.

"I don't know baby girl, but he will get what is coming to him." Roman told her.

She exhaled loudly.

"I know, and I'm going to be one of the first in line to dish it out." She said.

"That's my girl." Dean said.

He was smiling, and she gave a laugh.

X*X*X

Corey was walking down the hallway, heading to meet up with Roman. She suddenly heard footsteps walking behind her. She did a quick look, but had to do a double take. She exhaled loudly. She could not get a break. She decided to ignore him, or at least try to. Moments later, she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"What do you want Orton?" She demanded.

"Stop, and talk with me for a moment." He said.

She frowned, but stopped. She crossed her arms in front of her, and looked up at him.

"What? Our match is soon, what is it that cannot wait?" She demanded.

He gave her a smile.

"Why are you fighting against us? You aren't stupid Corey, so why are you acting like you are?" He asked her.

She raised her eyebrows.

"You and Triple H are in the wrong. Just because I'm doing something that you or him don't like doesn't mean that I'm stupid." She snapped at him.

He moved in closer to her. She frowned and backed away from him. He backed her up against the wall, and pinned her there.

"You should do what Seth did, you could go so far in this business, if you just were to join Evolution." He said.

"Oh please, the SHIELD is way more dominating and destructive than Evolution _ever_ was. There is no way that I will ever consider joining you three. So, you can stop trying." She spat at him.

He gave a laugh.

"You won't think so after Hunter and I take Roman out tonight. When we do, you'll realize how wrong you are, and you will be begging to join us." Randy told her.

His face was inches from hers. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You are delusional, and you need to get out of my face." She warned him.

He smirked at her.

"You don't fool me Corey. I know that you want me, you are just in denial." He said.

She rolled her eyes.

"Now you are just insane. I wouldn't touch you, even if you were the last man on earth. Nothing will _ever_ happen between us, now get away from me." She told him coldly.

He shook his head, as if he didn't believe a word that she was saying.

"You don't have to pretend any longer Corey. It's in your body language, and I can see it in your eyes, you want me." He told her.

"You disgust me." She spat.

He laughed.

"I believe that the lady told you to get away from her. I suggest you do what she asks."

Randy looked behind him, at the newcomer. It was Dean. Randy moved away from Corey, facing Dean.

"Coming to save the damsel in distress Ambrose? You're not the knight in shining armor, at least, not hers. She doesn't want you. She chose Reigns over you. She's over you." Randy said.

Dean frowned. Corey grabbed Randy, and made him look at her. She slapped him across his face. He was pissed. His hand went to his cheek, as he glared at her.

"You have no idea what you're talking about, so shut up." Corey snapped at him.

"Yeah Orton, go and find Triple H. Come on Corey, Roman is waiting for you." Dean said.

Dean grabbed Corey's hand, and led Corey away from Randy. They headed for Roman.

"I can't believe that douche." Dean said.

Corey giggled, and shook her head.

"I can. He thinks that he's God's gift. God's gift to women, and to wrestling. He's delusional to say the least." Corey told him.

"Especially if he thinks that you'd give _him_ the time of day." Dean said.

"Exactly, delusional." Corey said.

Dean laughed, putting his arm around her shoulders as they walked. When they found Roman Dean told him what had happened with Randy. Corey filled them both in about what had happened before Dean had come along.

"I'll take care of Orton." Roman growled.

Corey exhaled loudly.

"What _exactly_ am I supposed to do?" She asked.

"Triple H is gunning for me, you are a way for him to get to me." Roman said.

"So, why keep me in the match then?" Corey asked.

"To give you a front row seat to see what they will do to me." Roman said.

She shook her head.

"That's just...perfect." She said.

Dean wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. He pressed his lips to her temple.

"We should get going. It's almost time." Roman said.

She gave a nod. Dean walked with them, keeping his arm around her shoulders. Corey was frowning, not liking what they were walking in to.

They got to their enterance as Evolution's theme played. Dean wished them good luck, kissed Corey's temple, and then headed for the backstage area, to watch the match, while keeping an eye out for Rollins. Corey watched him leave. She felt Roman slip his hand into hers, and squeeze gently. She looked up at him.

"Ready?" Roman asked.

She gave a nod.

"As I'll ever be." She said.

He smiled.

Their theme started playing. Corey took a deep breath, and headed through the door. They got to the platform, and paused before heading down the stairs. The crowd was cheering like crazy for them. Corey adjusted the title belt on her shoulder, and they headed down the stairs, through the crowd. They cleared the partition, and got into the ring.

Corey had just got onto the apron, when she saw Roman standing nose to nose with Randy, while Triple H was leaning up against the turnbuckles, watching them. Corey hurried to get into the ring. She grabbed Roman's hand, pulling him away from Randy. She stood in front of Roman, putting her hands on his chest. She locked eyes with him.

"Calm down. Don't let him get into your head, or he will RKO you before you can say '_best for business_'. Breathe." She told him.

She led him over to their corner. She did her best to ignore Triple H and Randy Orton laughing at them.

"When you need a breather, tag me in. They can't touch me, or they will be disqualified." She told him.

Roman gave a nod, as he made the ropes wider, so it was easier for her to get on the apron. Corey grabbed the little white rope, and held on to it tightly. Roman turned, and faced Randy.

The bell rang, signalling the start of the match. Roman and Randy locked up, and Corey watched, feeling helpless. She wished that there was more that she could do. She took a deep breath, and prayed for it to be a quick match.

X*X*X

Roman was fading, fast. Randy had given a low blow to Roman, when the ref was distracted by Triple H. Corey yelled at the ref for being blind. Triple H laughed at her, and all she could do was glare at him.

As soon as Roman had come close enough, Corey tagged herself in. She pulled Randy off of Roman, and helped him over to the corner.

"Thanks." Corey heard Roman mutter, as he hit his knees, and rolled off of the apron.

Randy suddenly grabbed her arm, and spun her around, so that she was facing him. He didn't look happy with her. Apparently, he was still mad that she had hit him, and defended Dean, earlier.

Oh well.

Corey frowned at Randy, shaking her finger at him.

"You can't touch me Orton." Corey hissed at him.

He moved closer to her, trying to intimidate her. She wasn't going to let him. She stood her ground, looking up at him, when he got right in front of her. She crossed her arms across her chest. He leaned down even closer to her.

"Want to make a bet on _that_?" He asked her.

She rolled her eyes.

"You may be one of Triple H's lap dogs, but you can't just throw away the rules." She told him.

Suddenly, he grabbed her, and he pressed his lips to hers. She hadn't been expecting him to do that. As soon as her mind caught up, she started struggling to push him off of her. When she finally managed to, she wiped her mouth with her hand. She looked up at him. He was laughing. He was proud of himself with what he had just done.

She balled her hand into a fist, and punched him. He put his hand to his jaw, and looked at her, narrowing his eyes. The crowd was loving every moment of it.

"You're going to regret doing that Corey." He spat at her.

She rolled her eyes.

"There's nothing you can do about it. You can't touch me." She said, with a smirk.

Without any warning, he slapped her. She stumbled back a step, covering her cheek, with her hand. She managed to stay standing, but she could not believe he had just done that. She looked up at him, seething. She jumped on him, knocking him down to the mat, pounding his face in. She released every ounce of frustration into each punch.

She was pulled off of him by Triple H and the ref. Roman was still out of the ring, somewhere, trying to recover. Triple H got back out onto the apron again, as Randy managed to get onto his knees. Corey smirked at Triple H, and then gave a round-house kick to Randy's head. He was out before he hit the mat, once again. She smirked as she rolled Randy over to his back, and pinned him.

She saw a black blur fly past her as the ref got down, counting to three. The ref signalled for the bell, as the crowd errupted. Corey sat up, looking behind her, to find Roman getting back up to his feet, holding his ribs. Apparently, Triple H had tried breaking the count up, but Roman had taken care of him, with a spear. Corey smiled and Roman helped her to her feet. The ref got between them, and raised their arms into the air, as their theme played.

When the ref let their arms go, Corey wrapped her arms around Roman, hugging him. The sound of the crowd got a couple decibles louder. Corey pulled out of the hug, and saw Dean heading towards them. Corey smiled, as the ref handed her the Diva's title belt. She raised the belt in the air, as Dean got into the ring. He fist bumped Roman, then turned to Corey. Dean put his arm around her shoulders, and pulled her closer to him.

She'd gotten used to him doing this after a win. People asked them about it all the time. Everyone wanted to know if Corey was...involved with any of the SHIELD members. They all gave the same answer every time. No, they were just very close, and that's why it was so shocking, and hurt so much. However, there almost was. It's what made it _that_ much more painful, Seth's betrayal.

Corey wrapped her arms around Dean, hugging him tightly. He leaned in close to her.

"I'm going to kill Orton." Dean growled to her.

She shook her head.

"Leave him for Roman, Focus on Seth." She told him.

She heard him growl, but he gave a nod. Dean laughed at Triple H and Randy Orton, then led Corey up the ramp, and into the back. They brought Roman to the medic, and while he was being looked over, Dean checked her face over. He was frowning as he looked her over.

"I can't believe he put his grubby paws on you. I'm not even going to mention his lips." Dean said scathingly.

She rolled her eyes, and smiled. To an outsider, it would look like Dean was jealous, to her, he was just being over protective.

"No one ever said he was smart. I'm sure Roman will teach him a lesson, right Roman?" She asked, looking over at Roman.

"Of course baby girl." Roman told her.

She smiled, and looked back at Dean.

"You need to focus on Seth right now. He can't really believe that there will be no consequences for his actions. He's smarter than that." She said.

Dean nodded.

"We can't underestimate the little weasle." Dean said.

She gave a chuckle.

"The little weasle is going to regret doing this to us." Roman said, coming over to them.

She smiled up at him.

"Now, that's what I like to hear." She said.

Dean and Roman laughed.

With Roman being released, they headed for the locker rooms. Corey changed into her street clothes, her Shield tank top, workout pants, and her Shield hoodie, and threw her hair into a messy bun. She put her ring gear into her duffle, put her title on her shoulder, and headed for the boys' locker room.

She came to a stop when she realized who was walking her way. He was walking straight for her. She frowned. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Corey, I was hoping to run into you, when you were alone. I need to talk to you."

She stared at him for a moment, before she spoke to him.

"You're _lucky_ I'm alone _Seth_, if Roman or Dean were with me right now, they would kick your ass. After what you did to us, I don't blame them, in fact, I want to do the same. So, tell me, how you can come up to me, telling me that you need to talk to me?! You betrayed your brothers Seth!" She told him.

He frowned.

"Not you too." He said.

"You expect me _not_ to be upset by what you did? After everything? I can't _believe_ you." She told him.

He stepped closer to her.

"Corey, please, I thought you would understand why I had to do this! Dean and Roman are my co workers that worked with me in the Shield. I needed to start thinking about my future in this company. I was hoping that you would do the same. Think about your career." Seth said.

She shook her head.

"What about me? You didn't just betray Dean and Roman, I was there too. You have no idea how deep you hurt me Seth. What am I talking about? You probably don't even care. I'm just wasting my breath talking to you." She spat at him.

She felt tears sting her eyes. She didn't want to let him see her cry, so she went to leave. Seth grabbed her arm, and spun her around to face him. She looked at him, and couldn't hold the tears back. How could he do this to them? To her? She was close to all three of them, but it had been different with Seth. She had told him many private things about herself. Things that no one else knew.

"Let me go Seth." She told him.

"Corey, I didn't do this to hurt you. It's the last thing I ever wanted to do. You should know that. You know exactly how I feel about you." He told her.

"I thought I did, but it's obvious that I don't. I'm not sure if I really ever did." She said.

He shook his head. He tucked her hair behind her ear, and she looked away from him. His fingertips traced her jaw line, and down her neck. She managed to control her emotions, well enough.

"I'm still me Corey. I haven't changed." Seth told her.

She looked into his eyes.

"I don't believe you. Now, let me go before I call Dean and Roman. Trust me when I tell you that it would be bad for you." She told him coldly.

She pulled out of his grasp.

"Think about your future Corey." Seth told her.

She stopped in her tracks.

"Stay away from me Seth. Don't come looking for me. If we have to interact for work, then I will suffer through it, but other than that, don't speak to me. I will _never_ forgive you for what you did to us." She told him.

Without waiting for a response fro him, she took off, to find Dean and Roman. Tears started falling from her eyes. She tried calming down before Dean and Roman saw her. If they saw that she had been crying, they would want to know what happened. She'd have to tell them that she had run into Seth. They would be out for his blood.

She'd come very close to doing something that she would have regretted, with Seth. Dean and Roman knew this, and were worried about her.

*X*

Apparently, the boys had been waiting for her to knock. Dean opened the door almost before she could finish knocking. Almost immediately, Dean could tell something was wrong with her.

"What happened?" Dean demanded.

She shook her head.

"It's nothing, don't worry. Everything is fine. I'm fine." She told him.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"I don't believe you." Dean said.

"I took care of it, so you wouldn't have to." She said.

"What happened Corey?" Dean demanded.

She exhaled loudly, and looked at him.

"Was it Orton again?" Dean asked.

She shook her head.

"No." She said.

"Then who?" He asked.

"Seth." She said quietly.

Her eyes filled with tears again. He put his hands on her shoulders, and looked into her eyes.

"What did he do?" Dean asked.

She wiped away the tears that had fallen. She shook her head.

"He had the audacity to tell me that he needed to talk to me. He doesn't seem to understand why I would feel betrayed by him." She said.

Dean pulled her into his arms.

"What did he need to talk to you about?" Dean asked.

"He told me to think of my future. He wants me to join him." She said.

She felt his grip on her tighten around her. She knew exactly what had just gone through his mind. She didn't blame him though.

"What did you say?" Dean asked.

She held onto him tightly.

"That he betrayed his brothers, and that I never wanted to speak to him again. I also said that he was lucky. If you and Roman were with me, then it would have been bad for him." She said.

She felt him relax.

"Good." He muttered.

She pulled away slightly, looking up at him.

"Don't ever doubt my allegiance, Dean. It never has, and never will, waver from you and Roman." She told him.

He studied her for a moment, then gave a smile.

"Good. I would have had to teach you a lesson, if you had given _any _ other answer." Dean told her.

She gave a laugh.

"You don't scare me Dean Ambrose." She teased him.

He laughed, and gave a nod.

"Of course not." Dean said, as Roman walked up to them.

"What happened?" Roman asked.

"Seth is a douche." Corey said.

Roman gave a nod.

"We all found _that _out the painful way." Roman said.

Corey gave a nod.

"Unfortunately." Corey muttered.

"Come on Princess, you look exhausted, let's get you to the hotel." Dean told her.

She gave a nod.

They headed for the Roman's Tahoe.


	3. Thinking of Us

Thinking of Us.

Corey was exhausted. The Authority had scheduled her to defend her title against both Bellas, Nattie, _Eva Marie,_ Summer Rae, Layla, and Rosa Mendez. Corey managed to retain the title each time. Aj was not to be over looked though. She interfered with the matches. It was just a matter of time before AJ was given a title match. It was inevitable. The inevitable finally happened on Smackdown. It was a last minute addition to the Money in the Bank match card.

Dean was put in the ladder contract match, with Seth, while Roman wormed his way into the WWE Heavyweight ladder match, with Randy. Unfortunately for Roman, the Demon Kane was also in the match. Kan was in the match for one reason, to secure Randy Orton as the WWE Heavyweight Champion.

It would be the first time Dean would be able to get his hands on Seth. Corey would be at ringside, for support. The same went for Roman. Corey would be at ringside for Roman as well. Eventhough the Authority fazed the Shield out, Corey still supported her fellow hounds of justice. Money in the Bank was extremely important for both of them.

They all still rode together, and bunked together, eventhough they didn't have to. It was a comfort for her, after Seth.

Seth had changed since she had spoke to him. He began stalking them. Actually, that wasn't the full truth. He'd started stalking Corey. To be honest, once Seth had seen how Dean interacted with Corey, was when he started stalking Corey. What Seth was doing, was hurting her more and more. Dean knew this, and tried helping, comforting, Corey. Corey let them, and they became closer.

Aparently, Seth thought that he would be hurting Dean, by hurting Corey. It was driving Dean insane. Corey was greatful for Dean being there for her. Their closeness only sparked more rumors about their involvement together. Corey didn't care how, or what, it looked like to everyone else, Dean was her rock, no matter _how_ unstable he portrayed himself to be. Seth was pushing Dean over the edge.

X*X*X

Corey was laying on her hotel bed, staring up at the ceiling, her mind swimming with painful thoughts. She felt Dean sit down next to her. She looked over at him. He began playing with her hair.

"Maybe you shouldn't come to ringside with me tonight." Dean said quietly.

Corey frowned.

"I'm not changing my mind Dean. Seth isn't going to scare me." She said.

He exhaled loudly.

"You can be so stubborn at times." He said.

"I learned from the best. You." She told him.

Dean laughed.

"You always say the sweetest things to me Princess." He said.

Corey laughed.

"Don't tell anyone." She whispered.

"Of course not. So, what are you wearing for the match? Please tell me that it's that little piece that Miss Sharon gave you." Dean said, smiling.

Corey laughed again.

"Really? You think that I should wear those tiny green shorts, with the revealing green top?" She asked, looking up at him.

He paused, appearing to think about it.

"On second thought, when you put it like _that_, maybe you should wear your leggings, and tank top. It would be easier in the long run. I wouldn't have to kick anyone's ass." Dean said, running his hands through her hair.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"The Authority would _love_ that. I'd just be giving them more reasons to punish me. You're just going to have to suffer with something in between." She said.

He smiled.

"At least I'll enjoy the view, while I'm kicking ass." Dean told her.

"You are bad." She laughed.

"You know you love it." He told her.

She smirked.

"I never said I didn't." She said, with a wink.

Dean laughed.

"No, you didn't." He said.

Corey sat up, next to Dean. Dean put his left arm around her shoulders, and pulled her close. She sighed, enjoying the comfort and warmth from him. She felt safe like this, with him.

"Are you ready for your match?" She asked him.

"Of course. I've decided that it doesn't matter the outcome of the match. I'm still going to win." He said.

"Really?" She said.

"Of course. Whether I get the briefcase, or not, I still get to kick the crap out of Rollins, for _everything_ he's done." Dean told her.

"Good." She said, with a nod.

"Don't worry Princess, I'll hit him a couple times for what he did to you." He told her.

She smiled at him.

"You're so sweet." She told him.

"Don't let it get out, I have a reputation to protect." He said.

She laughed.

"Your secret is safe with me." She whispered.

He laughed as he wrapped his arms around her, and held her tightly. She smiled, closing her eyes, and clearing her mind of all thoughts of Seth. She exhaled loudly.

"I'm going to take care of him, I swear." He promised her.

"I know that, and if you don't, then _I_ will." She said.

He laughed.

"That's what I love about you." He said.

She giggled.

"You flatter me." She told him.

"Get a room."

They looked over at the door. Roman had returned with coffees for them.

"We have a room." Corey said, gesturing to the room.

"He's just jealous that I'm in the bed with you, and he isn't." Dean told her.

She giggled.

"I have coffee." Roman said, holding the carrier up with the cups of coffee in it.

Corey bit her lip, then got off the bed, and hurried over to Roman. She took her iced coffee from him, and drank some. She threw her arms around him, hugging him.

"Roman, I love you! I needed this!" She told him.

Roman laughed.

"Hey, I know what you like." Roman said.

"Oh please!" Dean said, coming over to them.

"Who is jealous now?" Roman asked.

"Hilarious Roman." Dean said.

Roman smiled.

"I thought so. So, what are you going to be wearing for the pay-per-view?" Roman asked her.

She exhaled loudly, rolling her eyes.

"No clue. I have an idea though. Why don't you guys help me figure something out. Within reason Dean." She said, pointing at Dean.

"What?!" Dean said.

She rolled her eyes, as she headed to her bags.

"Exactly." Corey said.

She began rummaging through her bags for clothes to try on.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Dean said.

"Of course not." She said.

Roman laughed.

"Whatever, just show us the outfits." Dean said.

Corey smiled, pulling some stuff from her bags. Dean and Roman looked what she had, and helped her choose. Dean found her black, stapless, sequined, dress. It was on the shorter side, but it wasn't what she thought he'd pick. Roman picked a pair of black skinny jeans, and a dressy tank top. It's not what she thought he would pick. They both had surprised her. She put together her bag for the Money in the Bank pay-per-view.

"Are we ready to go, we need to get there soon." Roman said.

"I'm ready when you two are." Corey said, grabbing her Diva's title, and her duffle.

"Let's go then." Roman said.

They headed for Roman's Tahoe. Dean wrapped his arm around her shoulders, until they got to the Tahoe. Dean packed the car, Roman got behind the wheel, and Corey got in the passengers seat. Dean sat behind Corey, and played with her hair. It soothed her when he did this.

Before she knew it Roman had parked and turned the car off. Dean pulled her bag out of the Tahoe, then grabbed his bag. Roman grabbed his, and then they headed inside. Dean and Roman walked her to hair and make up, then headed for their locker room.

Corey's hair was curled, and piled on top of her head, at the same time as her make up was applied. Corey took the time to do some meditation, before Dean's match. Seth would be in the match too. Her stomach tied itself into knots as she thought about Seth.

The meditation didn't work. She was given a distraction, when her hair and make up was finished. Corey thanked the women, and headed to get changed for Dean's match. Her phone alerted her to a new text message. It was from Dean. He told her that they would meet her at her locker room, after they got dressed. She replied that she would be waiting for them.

She made it to her locker room, and found an envelope taped to the door. It had her name typed on it. She pulled it off the door, and entered the locker room. She smiled when she saw that Dean and Roman had delivered her duffle. They were so sweet, when they wanted to be. She gave a sigh, and set the envelope on the bench near her title and duffle.

Corey quickly changed into the dress Dean had chosen. She slid on the strappy, heeled, sandals that she'd chosen to go with the dress. She went over to the mirror, to check her reflection, after picking the envelope up from the bench. She found a picture inside of the envelope. The envelope fell to the floor, as Corey stared at the picture.

It was a picture of her and Seth, close together, looking into each others eyes. It was when she had realized her feelings for him. She found it difficult to breathe. She turned the picture over.

_'__**Thinking of us**__'_

Corey felt sick. There was no doubt in her mind who had sent the picture to her. She knew that she needed to tell Dean and Roman. They were going to get angry, it was a given. She sighed, and grabbed her phone.

"Where are you?" She asked, when Dean picked up.

"On my way to you. Why, what's wrong?" Dean asked.

She looked up at the ceiling.

"Corey?" Dean said.

"Just get here as soon as you can." She said.

She hung up, and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was pale, and looked sick. There was no way she would be able to accompany Dean to the ring, looking the way that she did.

She closed her eyes, trying to calm down. Moments later, there was a knock at the door. She opened her eyes, and looked over at the door. Dean walked in, and stopped short when he saw her. She must have looked worse than she'd thought.

She hurried over to him, throwing her arms around him, and held on to him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Corey?" Dean said, huskily.

She didn't say anything right away. She took a deep breath.

"There was an envelope taped to my door. It was for me." She whispered.

Dean pulled away, so that she was looking up at him. She locked eyes with him.

"Corey, you have to tell me what's going on. I can't read your mind Princess." Dean told her.

"I found a picture in the envelope." She said.

Dean cupped her face in his hands.

"A picture? Of who?" Dean asked.

Corey closed her eyes again, and held the picture up. Dean took it out of her hand. He cursed, and she reopened her eyes. She locked eyes with him again.

"He wrote a message on the back for me." She whispered.

She watched him as he turned the picture over, and read what Seth had written.

"Are you kidding me? This is getting annoying. I'm going to wring his neck." Dean growled.

"In the match. Just stay here for a moment. I wasn't expecting this. It's like he's throwing it in my face." She said.

He pulled her into his arms again. They held onto each other tightly.

"I'm so sorry Corey. I swear to you that I will punish him for this, for you." Dean promised her.

She smiled.

"Thank you Dean. I can't tell you how much I appreciate what you've done for me since everything happened." She said.

He pulled away, and looked down at her, with a smile.

"It was nothing. I'm glad that I could help. Now, I have to tell you, you look beautiful Princess! I was speechless when I walked in and first saw you. I know how to pick what makes you look hot!" Dean said.

That made her laugh.

"I'm glad that you approve of my appearance." She said.

There was a knock at the door, and Roman walked in. His mouth dropped open.

"I know right?!" Dean said.

"Corey, wow. You look amazing." Roman told her.

She blushed.

"Thank you Roman, you are sweet." Corey said.

She gave him a hug. After a moment, Dean broke it up. Dean shot Roman a look, but Corey missed it.

"Excuse me, Mr. Ambrose, you are needed. Your match will be starting shortly." A stage hand interupted them.

Dean frowned.

"It's time." Dean said.

"Good luck brother." Roman said.

Dean nodded, and fist bumped Roman.

"Let's go Princess." Dean said.

Corey grabbed her title belt, and put it around her waist. She gave Roman a hug, then walked with Dean. Dean put his arm around her shoulders as they walked. Dean had a cocky smirk on his face. Corey put a smile on, but it wasn't genuine. By the time they had gotten to Gorilla, Seth was already out in the ring. She relaxed slightly. She smiled at Kofi Kingston and Rob Van Dam.

"Corey, you look great!" Kofi said.

"Yeah sweetie, the Divas have nothing on _you_. Good luck in your match later, I'm cheering for you." Rob Van Dam told her, giving her a wink.

She blushed slightly.

"Thanks, you guys are sweet." Corey told them.

"Are you going to be watching the match?" Kofi asked.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Of course she is, she is coming out to cheer for me, at ringside." Dean said.

They seemed surprised to hear that.

"Is that wise?" Rob asked.

Dean frowned.

"I'll be fine." Corey said, with a reassuring smile.

Dean beamed at her, but RVD and Kofi didn't look so sure about that.

"Of course you will." Dean said.

Kofi's theme played, and he headed for the ring. RVD gave Corey a smile, then moved away, to wait for his turn.

Dean was the last to be called to the ring. Dean took her hand in his, and squeezed gently.

"I'm going to make Seth regret everything he did. I want you to sit at commentary, and stay out of the way. I don't want you to get injured before your title defense." He told her.

She gave a nod.

"Good luck." She said, kissing his cheek.

She wiped away the light trace of gloss off of his cheek, before he got in front of everyone. She smiled up at him, as Dean's theme played.

"Time to go." Dean said.

Corey stood up straight, then followed Dean out onto the stage. The crowd went crazy when they saw that Corey was with Dean.

"Accompanied by the Diva's Champion, Corey Dove, Dean Ambrose!" Justin Roberts announced.

Corey smiled, and Dean put his arm around her shoulders. Dean leaned close, and whispered int to her ear, so she could hear him.

"Ignore him, and go sit next to King." Dean told her.

She gave a nod.

They headed down the ramp. At the bottom, Dean stopped her. He gave her a smile, then spun around, flew into the ring, and at Seth. Dean and Seth fell out of the ring. Corey went around the ring. She watched as Dean launched Seth into the timekeepers area. She smirked, and made her way over to Jerry Lawler. Jerry was very happy to see her, but also worried about how close she was to where Dean was beating on Seth.

Dean brought Seth back into the ring as the match officially started. Corey hugged Jerry, then took a seat next to him. Jerry offered her a head set. She accepted it, with a smile.

"Corey, how surprising to see you out here for this match!" Michael Cole said.

Corey rolled her eyes.

"That just goes to show you how much you know Michael. I'm out here to support Dean Ambrose. I spent years with Dean and Roman, in the Shield. Just because the Shield isn't together any longer, doesn't mean we've abandonded each other. We support each other in times of need." Corey said.

"Well said, from our Diva's Champ, Corey Dove, who just joined us on commentary." JBL said.

"Thank you JBL." Corey said.

JBL looked smug.

"Michael Cole might not care, but I'm glad you've decided to join us. It's always a plus to have a beautiful Diva out here with us." Jerry said.

"King, you flatter me! You're sweet." Corey said, leaning over, kissing Jerry on his cheek.

King was over the moon. She laughed at how excited she had just made him. Michael Cole was slightly irritated when he told them that they should get to commentating on the contract ladder match. Corey rolled her eyes, but focused on Dean, and the match at hand.

X*X*X

Corey cheered for Dean, and jeered Seth. At one point, Dean had gotten Seth next to Corey. She stood over Seth. Dean made him look up at Corey.

Corey balled her hand up, and punched Seth. Dean laughed, and threw Seth at the ring once more. It had felt great. Michael Cole had lectured her about staying out of the match. She told him to stay out of things he knew nothing about.

Now, she was on the edge of her seat. She watched as Jack Swagger knocked Dean off a ladder. Dean fell to the mat, but landed wrong. He had messed his shoulder up. Medics swarmed him almost immediately. Corey hurried over to them. Dean was fighting them. They wanted to take him into the back, to check him over. He wanted nothing to do with them.

"Dean!" She yelled to him.

He turned his attention to her. He growled at her. She raised her eyebrows, and crossed her arms in front of her. He seened to realize it was her, and his aggressive manner simmered. He allowed the medics to bring him to the back. He grabbed her, and pulled her with him.

She took her title off, and set it on the counter, then joined Dean. The medic began checking Dean over. As the medic fixed Dean up, Corey tried distracting Dean. It almost worked. The medic had wrapped Dean's shoulder, he got his tank top on, and he was done, he kissed the top of Corey's head, and hurried off.

Corey wasn't far behind. They both had seen Seth go for the golden brief case. Dean wasn't about to let Seth win the contract. Dean grabbed a chair, and knocked Seth out, as Corey headed back down the ramp, after Dean.

Dean kicked Seth out of the ring, then set up a ladder. Corey stayed on the apron, cheering Dean on. Dean climbed the ladder, and reached up for the briefcase. Suddenly, pyros went off, and Kane's theme played. Corey turned her attention from Dean, to the stage. Kane came running out. This was bad.

Without thinking, she stepped in Kane's way. Kane wasn't happy. Kane wrapped his hand around her neck, and pulled her close to him. This was very bad.

"Stay out of the Authority's way, or you will be hurt." Kane told her.

Her eyes widend, as Kane threw her away from him. He threw her with enough force for her to hit the black partition. She fell to the floor, gasping for breath. Her hand went to her neck, as she gasped for air, and watched Kane pull Dean off the ladder by his ankle. Kane grabbed Dean by his throat, and choke slammed him to the mat.

Corey was horrified as she watched Kane pick Dean up. Kane set Dean up for a tombstone piledriver, and Corey realized this. She got up and went over to the ring.

"Stop! Don't do this Kane!" She screamed at him.

Kane landed it, and Dean was out. Kane took a step away from Dean, and Corey got into the ring, checking on him. She ran her hands through his hair, trying to get him to open his eyes. She looked up, to find that Seth had gotten back into the ring, and was watching her. He gave her a wink and smile then climbed up the ladder which was being held steady by Kane. She frowned and shook her head when the bell sounded.

"Here is your winner, Seth Rollins!"

Kane made his way out of the ring. Seth got down from the ladder, and walked over to Corey. Seth squatted down next to her.

"My offer is still good. Join me." Seth said.

"You are insane. Get away from us." She spat.

"We could be great together again. Think about it." He told her.

"Go to Hell." She told him.

He rolled out of the ring, and headed up the ramp. The Authority met him at the top of the ramp, on the stage. Corey focused on Dean once more. He was awake again. She helped him sit up. He grabbed her shoulder, and she moved closer to him. He put his arm around her shoulders, and she helped him to his feet.

"This is not over." Dean rasped.

"Of course it's not." She told him.

They glared at Seth and the Authority, as Seth held the gold briefcase in the air. Dean pulled her closer, and kissed her temple. They waited for the Authority, and Seth, to leave the stage, then Corey helped Dean back to the medic.

X*X*X

Corey was in her locker room, getting ready for her match against AJ. Corey's hair was taken down, and braided. She quickly changed into her ring gear, and wrestling boots. She put her Diva's title around her waist, as there was a knock on the door. It was Dean.

"Are you ready?" He asked her.

She smiled up at him.

"Of course." She told him.

He laughed.

"Good." He said.

He took the wrist tape from her duffle, and started taping her wrist for her. She decided to allow him to help her.

"If Seth, or the Authority, try anything, I will be right out there, to help." He told her.

She nodded.

"I know." She said.

"Ms. Dove, it's time for your match." A guy with a headset interupting them.

Dean walked with her to gorilla. He wished her luck, as AJ's theme started. He headed to watch her match with Roman, and to help Roman warm up for his own ladder match.

Corey took a deep breath, and waited for her theme to start.

Once AJ's theme cut out, Corey's theme, Monster, by Eminem and Rhianna, started. Corey headed out to the stage. She smiled, and waved to the crowd, who were chanting for her. She headed down the ramp, to the ring. She took the title from her waist, and held it in the air, smiling as the crowd cheered loudly.

She handed the belt to the ref, and did a couple arm and shoulder stretches. The ref showed Corey the title first, then showed AJ the title. AJ looked at it with longing, desire, and desperation. The ref handed the title down to a stage hand, and signalled for the bell.

As soon as the bell sounded, AJ ran at Corey. Corey was ready though, and side-stepped the diva. AJ turned, and ran at Corey again. This time, Corey clothes lined her. AJ landed on her back, gasping for air. Corey gave a smirk, as she pulled AJ to her feet, by her hair. The ref didn't like it that much, but Corey ignored him. If AJ wanted the title, she'd have to work for it. Corey intended on keeping the title for as long as she could.

Corey drop kicked AJ to the mat. This was going to be a very theraputic match.

X*X*X

Corey was in trouble. AJ had the upper hand, she put Corey in her black widow submission move. The pain was excruciating. Tapping out crossed her mind a time, or two, but she talked herself out of it. Instead, she managed to stumble to the ropes. The ref managed to get AJ to break the hold.

Corey fell to the mat, holding her left shoulder. AJ was yelling at the ref about something which gave Corey a moment to catch her breath. Corey used the ropes to pull herself to her feet.

Corey knew that she had to do _something_ to stun AJ. She took a deep breath, and as soon as she had a clear shot, she speared AJ. Pain seared through her. She closed her eyes, willing the pain to go away. Her left arm felt useless.

Corey pushed herself to sit up. She looked over to AJ. AJ was out. Corey smiled, as she pulled herself over to AJ, and covered her. One. Two. Three, the bell signalled the end of the match. The crowd errupted as Corey laid down next to AJ, on the mat. The ref knelt down, and helped her to her feet. The ref held her arm in the air.

"Here is your winner, and _still_ the Diva's Champion, Corey Dove!" Justin Roberts announced.

The cheers got a couple decibles louder. The ref went to the ropes, as she felt a hand on her back. Dean had come out to celebrate with her. She wrapped her arm around his neck, hugging him.

"Congrats Princess." He said.

She laughed as the ref handed Dean the title belt. Dean helped her out of the ring, and up the ramp. When they got to the stage, they turned to face the crowd, posing for pictures.

Dean helped her to the medic's office. Corey was looked over, and fixed, while Dean distracted her. It took a while, but she was finally patched up, and released. They got to her locker room, and Dean helped her change into the outfit Roman had chosen. It was painful, but they managed to get her dressed. Dean walked her to hair and makeup, and sat with her.

Her makeup was touched up, but her hair was straightened. Corey slid on the knee high heels on, and they went to find Roman. They found Roman, and Dean wished him luck. Dean told Corey to not get herself into trouble. She rolled her eyes, but smiled.

Dean headed to watch Roman's match, in the back. Roman and Corey headed to Roman's enterance, to wait for his theme to start playing. Like Dean, he was going to be the last wrestler to enter the ring.

"Please spear Randy a couple times for me." Corey told him.

Roman looked down at her, and smiled. He pulled her close.

"It would be my pleasure baby girl." Roman told her.

"Good, he deserves worse, but I guess this will have to do." She said, exhaling loudly.

"Both Seth, and Orton will get what they deserve. We just have to be patient." Roman said.

"I have my own Buddha!" Corey said.

Roman laughed.

"Here we go." Roman said, when his theme started playing.

Corey walked down to the ring, through the crowd. When they got down to the black partition, Roman went over, then turned to help Corey over it.

Corey gave Roman a kiss on his cheek, then went over to sit next to JBL, while ignoring Randy Orton, when he offered her a headset, but she waved it off. She looked over to the other end of the table. The Authority was out at ringside too. Stephanie smiled and gave Corey a wave. Triple H just laughed. Corey frowned.

Corey had a feeling that they would try to interfere in the match, if it turned out that it wasn't going to go their way. They were trying to 'stack the deck'. They wanted Randy Orton to win, so they had put Kane in the match, to make sure that Randy got the belts.

However, she knew what Roman was capable of. He could definately take care of himself.

The bell sounded, signalling the start of the match.

X*X*X

The Authority watched the match very tensely. Corey, on the other hand, was watching it calmly. Roman was kicking everyone's ass, but was unsucessful in getting the belts.

Randy knocked Roman off the ladder every time. Randy finally got the upper hand, and was standing over Roman. Randy turned to Corey, and winked at her. She frowned, and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Randy turned back to Roman. Randy was planning on doing a RKO on Roman, but before he could, Roman superman punched him. Corey smiled, as Randy rolled out of the ring.

John Cena went against Roman. They went punch for punch. Cena tried doing the A.A. to Roman, but Roman countered it, spearing Cena. Corey laughed, and clapped for Roman.

Roman set up a ladder, once Cena rolled out of the ring. The Authority was getting worried, while Corey was loving it, excited for Roman.

Roman headed up the ladder. Randy got into the ring, hitting Roman. Randy DDT'd Roman off of the ladder. Randy set the ladder up again, and his head began bleeding.

The Authority were on their feet, as was Corey. Randy started up the ladder, but Bray Wyatt stopped him, performing 'sister Abagail' on him. The Authority didn't look happy, as Bray went up the ladder. Alberto Del Rio stopped him, knocking him out. Bray fell out of the ring.

Del Rio climbed the ladder, but Sheamus took him out. Sheamus was taken out by Antonio Cesaro. Cesaro was RKO'd by Randy Orton. Randy pushed Cesaro out of the ring, and then went for the belts.

Thankfully, Roman was able to stop him. Roman grabbed Randy by his hair, and slammed Randy's head into the ladder multiple times, making his head bleed even worse.

Randy pushed Roman away, and climbed up the ladder once more. Roman head butted Randy, and Randy looked like he was out, but he was still hanging on to the ladder. A second head butt knocked Randy off the ladder completely.

Kane got back into the ring, and went after Roman. Kane grabbed Roman by his throat, choke slamming him off of the ladder. Roman fell out of the ring. Corey hurried over to Roman, making sure that he was okay. Randy Orton got back to his feet, and headed up the ladder. The Authority cheered for Randy. Kane was holding the ladder steady for Randy. John Cena managed to get into the ring again, and AA'd Kane. The crowd went crazy. Cena turned his attention to Randy. Cena grabbed Randy, and put him into the A.A. too.

Randy was knocked out, and Cena didn't hesitate. He scurried up the ladder, claiming the belts. Corey looked over at the Authority. They didn't look happy, at all. Corey smiled. At least Randy and Kane didn't win.

Corey felt Roman put his hand on her knee. She looked down at him. He was trying to sit up. She helped him sit up, then helped him to his feet. Corey helped him to the back, to the medic. He didn't say much, and she didn't push him to.

While she watched the medic look over Roman, Dean showed up. He put an arm around Corey's waist, pulling her close. Dean told Roman that he'd done well. Roman just nodded, staying quiet.

After a few moments, Corey excused herself, to go change into clothes that were a little more comfortable. She took a quick shower before she changed. It helped her shoulder, the heat from the water.

She changed into a pair of leggings, a tank top, and her SHIELD zip up. She walked out of the shower area. She found Dean sitting in the locker area.

"Hey waiting for me?" She asked.

"Of course." Dean told her.

She rolled her eyes.

"Oh please! You sound like you have to wait for me all the time!" She said.

He smiled at her, but didn't say anything.

"You're hilarious. Where's Roman?" She asked.

"He said that he will meet us at the car." Dean said.

She gave a nod, as she got her duffle together. She put her title in last, and zipped it up. Dean walked over to her, and picked the duffle up. He put it on his shoulder, and they left her locker room.

Dean wrapped his arm around her waist, as they walked. They were stopped by Renee Young. The Authority wouldn't be happy with her being on camera, wearing her street clothes. The Authority wanted the Divas to be dressed up whenever they appeared on camera. Oh well, this one was Young's fault for not scheduling the interview before hand.

"Dean Ambrose, and Corey Dove! You two look very cozy together. Both of you have been denying rumors of a relationship, but over the past month, we've seen you two become very close." Renee said.

Corey frowned.

"Is there a question in there somewhere, or are you just talking to hear yourself talk?" Corey asked.

Dean gave a quiet laugh.

"The WWE Universe is very smart, why don't you just admit that you two are dating?" Renee asked, iritation lacing her words.

Corey raised her eyebrows.

"No one ever called them dumb, Renee, but we aren't dating, and we haven't dated before." Dean said.

"You seem to be too close to be friends though." Renee said.

"After two years of travelling together, you tend to get close to each other, that doesn't mean you're dating." Corey said.

"I understand that, but, I've travelled with friends, and haven't gotten as close as you two are." Renee said.

"You're just fishing for a story, Renee. You'll get nowhere doing that. Why don't you do your job, and ask Dean, here, about his match? You could ask him about how he is going to get revenge on Rollins? If you want to get crazy, why don't you ask me about my title match?" Corey asked.

Even though Renee was smiling, her eyes showed that she was angry. Corey smirked.

"If you'll excuse us, Renee, but we should be going." Dean said.

They didn't wait for a response. Dean led Corey away, to the exit.

"Can you believe her? You had a great match, and I retained my title, but could she ask about that? No! Why is she still employed here?" Corey demanded.

"Calm down Princess. Young is just doing her job." Dean said.

She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, lets get to Roman, I'm tired, and want to sleep." She said.


	4. Join the Dark Side

Join the Dark Side...

Since Money in the Bank, Roman had been distant. He wanted to start going to the ring, by himself. Corey was saddened, but respected his wishes. She was worried that Dean would want the same as Roman.

Corey was in her locker room,, after finishing with hair and make up. She had just finished fixing her dress, when there was a knock on the door. A moment later, Dean stuck his head in.

"What are you still doing in here?!" Dean demanded.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Do you want me to walk you down to the ring?" She asked.

"I can't believe you just asked me that!" Dean said.

"Roman said he wanted to be solo, so I thought that you'd want the same." She said.

"Get you ass over here! Of course I want you with me! This way, if Rollins tries anything, I will be right there to kick his ass." Dean said.

Corey grabbed her title belt, and went over to Dean. She smiled at him, as he put his arm around her waist. He led her to the gorilla.

"I'm glad to hear that someone still wants me around." Corey said, as they waited for Dean's theme to start.

"Roman wants you around, it's just, he has to do things in his own way, and he has all of his attention on Randy Orton right now." Dean told her.

She exhaled loudly.

"You're right." She said.

"Of course I am." He said.

She rolled her eyes, but gave a laugh. Moments later, Dean's theme started playing.

Dean kissed her cheek, and headed for the stage.

X*X*X

Everytime that she was alone, Seth or Randy would corner her.

On an episode of Smackdown, She'd just gotten into her ring gear. She was on her way to Gorilla, alone, when she was grabbed from behind. She was pinned up against the wall.

Randy Orton pressed himself up against her, to keep her still. Corey frowned.

"What the hell do you want Orton, because I don't have time for this." She told him.

He smiled down at her.

"The Authority want you to join them, Corey. They are asking nicely, but they won't wait much longer. Don't keep them waiting." Randy told her.

"Tell them not to hold their breath." Corey said.

"Stop being so stubborn Corey! Do you realize how far in this company you will go, if you just play along?" Randy asked her.

"I'm the Diva's Champion. I've made it, and so far no one else has been able to take it from me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go and defend my title." She told him coldly.

He watched her for a moment, then took a step away from her. She dusted herself off, then headed for gorilla.

"Good luck Corey." Randy called to her.

"Go play in traffic Orton!" She called back to him.

Her theme started just as she got to Gorilla. She headed out to the stage.

X*X*X

The Authority kept sending Seth and Randy to do their dirty work. It soon became Kane, Randy, and Seth, that would corner her. Dean would help her when he was around, but they tended to find her alone.

It steadily got worse, and Dean jumped Seth. During and interview, with Tom Philips. At the Battleground PPV.

Seth had called Dean a cockroach. A cockroach that Seth was going to step on. Seth then turned the interview to Corey. Seth said that he had a message for the Diva's Champion, Corey Dove. He said that he wanted her to come to her senses, and join him, in the Authority.

Dean had finally had enough of Seth, and decided to jump Seth during the interview. Corey followed, and watched Dean beat Seth.

After a moment, Corey helped security pull Dean off of Seth. At that moment, Triple H decided to show up. He gave Dean a hard push, and told security to kick Dean out of the building.

Corey's stomach tied itself into knots. This wasn't good. Security carried Dean out of sight.

Triple H then turned his attention to Corey. She took a step back, and adjusted her title on her shoulder. Triple H looked at the title, then back at her. She saw a light go off in his eyes. He'd just thought of something, and that wasn't going to be good for her.

"Corey, do you have an answer? Will you join the Authority, or not?" Triple H asked.

Corey frowned.

"My answer is the same as it's always been, no. I'm not a sell out." Corey said.

"Fine. Since Dean Ambrose has been banned from the building, his match won't be happening. It seems like a spot has become available. Instead of Dean Ambrose against Seth Rollins, it's going to be the Diva's Champion, putting the Diva's tile on the line." Triple H said.

Corey's heart skipped a beat. She wasn't scheduled for a match tonight! She hadn't even stretched. Thankfully, she'd thought far ahead enough, and changed into her ring gear, when she had arrived at the arena.

"Against who?" Corey asked.

Triple H smiled.

"You'll see, your match is right now. Get out to the ring." Triple H said.

Corey hurried over to gorilla, as her theme started playing. She hurried out to the stage. The crowd cheered wildly for her, when they saw her walk out on the stage. She posed, holding the belt int the air, so the fans could take pictures of her.

A moment later, she started down the ramp, heading for the ring. She stood in the middle of the ring, holding her title in the air. She pasted a fake smile on, as she waited for her oponent to make herself known.

'_Somebody call my momma_'

Corey frowned as she watched Naomi head down the ramp. Moments later, Naomi entered the ring. Corey handed the title to the ref, who held it in the air. Justin Roberts announced the Diva's title match. The bell sounded, signalling the start of the match. Before Corey and Naomi could lock up, music played. Corey turned. Seth was walking down the ramp, towards her. He had something up his sleeve, she could feel it in her bones.

Corey was about to turn, and face Naomi, when Naomi pulled her to the mat, rolling her onto her shoulders. Naomi pinned Corey, and the ref started counting. One. Two. Three. The bell sounded. Naomi rolled away from Corey.

Naomi helped Corey to her feet. Naomi gave Corey a hug, so she could speak to her.

"I'm sorry, they told me to get out here, and do anything I could to win." Naomi told her.

Corey frowned.

"It's okay, they're punishing me. I'm glad I lost it to you, out of everyone. You deserve it, congrats." Corey told her.

The ref held Naomi's arm in the air. Corey took Naomi's other arm, and held it in the air too.

Amoment later, the ref brought the title to it's new owner. Corey hugged Naomi one more time, then got out of the ring, walked up the ramp, and into the back.

Corey headed straight for her locker room, barely acknowledging anyone else along the way. She was lost in her own mind. She couldn't believe that she'd just lost her title.

Corey got to her locker room, and shut the door behind her. She began pacing. She barely heard the knock at the door. A moment later, the door opened, and Roman walked in. He watched her pace for a minute, before stopping her. He placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him.

"They told Naomi to do anything possible to win. They set me up! They are punishing me because I won't join them!" She hissed.

Roman pulled her into a hug.

"I saw. I'm sorry." He told her.

"Plus Triple H went and banned Dean from the building!" She said.

"Yeah, Dean has quite the temper when people screw with those that he cares about." Roman said.

Corey sighed.

Before she said anything, the T.V. caught their attention. Seth was in the ring. He demanded to be announced the winner of his match, since Dean had been banned.

Corey scowled.

"Too bad Dean isn't here, he'd wipe that smirk off of Seth's smug face." Corey said.

Seth was declared the winner. He began walking up the ramp. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Dean appeared, beating on Seth. Corey's heart started racing. This was bad.

"That's not good! I've got to get him." Corey said.

She ran from her locker room, to Gorilla. She barely noticed all of the people staring at her as she ran by them.

As soon as she hit the stage, the crowd erupted. She saw Dean put Seth through the Spanish Announce table. Security gurards tried pulling Dean off of Seth, but he wasn't making it easy for them.

Security managed to get Dean away from Seth, but not for long though. Dean managed to get away, and jump Seth.

Corey made her way down the ramp, as security pulled Dean off Seth again. By the time she had gotten to Dean, security had caught him a third time.

Corey smiled at Dean, then turned to Seth. She slapped Seth across the face.

"That's for helping them take my title away." She spat.

She slapped him again, only harder.

"And that was because the first was so much fun." Corey sneered at him.

Dean used her distraction to jump Seth, again. By this time, refs tried helping security with Dean. Triple H was on his way to Dean as well. Triple H went over to Dean, pushing him, away from Seth. The refs guided Dean away from Seth's location.

Triple H turned to Corey, and told her to get control of Dean. As if _that_ was possible. She scowled at Triple H, but did as she was told. She went over to Dean, taking his face in her hands.

"Dean, calm down! Now is not the time!" Corey told him.

His eyes were wild looking, and he was breathing heavy. It took a moment, but she had managed to get through to him. They let him walk on his own, and she led him towards the ramp.

Just as they got there, they were suddenly hit. Since she was right next to Dean, she was the first to get hit by Seth's flying body. She landed on the floor, under everyone. Seth was beating Dean on top of her.

At some point Corey lost consciousness. Triple H managed to get the refs to remove Dean. He pulled Seth away, to calm him down. He told Seth to get Corey, and bring her to the medic's office.

X*X*X

Corey came to, in the medic's office. The doctor was looking over some paper work, but, when he noticed that she was awake, he checked her over.

She'd gotten lucky, there wasn't any permenant damage. He finally released her, and she headed for her locker room. She gathered her things, packed her things, and then went to find Dean. She was heading for the parking lot, and she passed Seth's body guards. Did that mean Seth was close by?

She stopped short, when she got to the parking lot. Seth was standing in front of her, and facing her. Her breath caught in her throat, and debated whether or not to continue looking for Dean, elsewhere. Seth smiled at her, and she frowned.

"What are you doing out here, all alone? Where's Dean?" Seth asked.

"Like you care. You're the one that betrayed us, you don't get to know anything, any longer." She spat.

His smile widened. He slowly started walking to her. She stood her ground. She was ready for a fight. She was going to tear Seth apart for everything he'd done. She set her duffle on the ground.

She suddenly noticed movement from behind Seth. The trunk of a silver car quietly opened, and Dean climbed out, holding a tire iron. Seth had no clue Dean was behind him. Good.

Corey smirked as Dean pounced on Seth, beating him. Corey watched Dean beat Seth around the car, and some how they managed to get up, on top, of the silver car. Seth fell off of the car, pushing Dean off to the other side of it. Seth managed to get behind the wheel, and drive away. He left his suitcase right where he'd dropped it. Dean limped as he started pacing.

Corey grabbed her duffle, and walked over to Dean. She put her hand on his shoulder. She gasped as Dean grabbed her wrist, spun her around, and pushed her up against a car. He pressed his body up against hers, pinning her there.

"Dean." She said, warning laced in her voice.

She needed to calm Dean down, before he did something he'd regret. His free hand went to her neck. He started squeezing.

"Dean, stop! Now! Calm down. Listen to me, it's Corey. He's gone, I'm here. Calm down Dean." She told him soothingly.

He blinked a couple of times, the wild look was starting to fade. He closed his eyes, and rested his forehead against hers. The grip around her neck loosened.

She reached up, and held his hand in hers. She exhaled loudly, closing her eyes as well.

They sat in silence for a moment. She wanted to make sure that Dean had calmed down enough, before she spoke again.

"We should get to the hotel, I'm pretty sure we both could use some sleep." She told him.

She felt him nod. Before she could move, Dean wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. She wrapped her arms around him, and smiled.

"I'm sorry. Again." He mumbled in her ear.

"I know, and I've told you to stop apologising. I understand. I'm just glad I was able to bring you back." She told him.

"You always are able to. Sometimes, you're the only one." He told her.

"Be careful, you're inflating my ego." She said.

He gave a laugh.

"Thank you." He whispered to her.

She pulled away from him slightly, and looked up at him. She smiled as she ran a hand through his hair.

"Any time. Now, let's go, you're driving." She told him.

He laughed, and took the keys from her.

X*X*X


	5. New Distractions

New Distractions

Summerslam. The second biggest pay per view of the year. That would be when she would get her title back. Corey decided that she'd let Naomi carry the title until then. Naomi deserved it, she worked her butt off and was one of the better female wrestlers, on the roster.

However, Corey was taking it back at Summerslam. Corey _would_ be Diva's Champion again.

X*X*X

Corey watched Dean screw Seth over. Seth wanted to cash his briefcase in on John Cena. Dean jumped Seth before he could turn it in.

On Hulk Hogan's birthday, she watched Dean jump out of a present on stage, for Hulk. Corey laughed her ass off when she saw that. Priceless.

It got worse, until Triple H finally gave them a match at Summerslam. Dean was giddy, Triple H had given Dean what he wanted, Seth.

Hunter had put them in a 'beat the clock' match. Whoever had the quickest time, would set the stipulation for their Summerslam match.

Dean won his match in less than ten minutes. Seth had lost his match. Dean announced that they would have a lumber jack match at summerslam.

On Smackdown, triple H and Steph announced Corey's rematch at Summerslam for the title. It was all set.

Corey knew she had to keep her guard up at all times. She had a feeling that the Authority were up to something, and they were.

For the rest of the taping of Smackdown, the Authority had Seth follow her. When she finally caught him, she blew up at him.

"Seth Rollins, you have no business following me. I'm giving you your last warning. Leave me alone, or I will make you." She told him.

He laughed.

"What's wrong Corey? You seem frustrated. Is Dean coming up a little short? Is he not performing up to par?" Seth taunted.

Corey frowned.

"Screw you Seth! You of all people know the truth, you stand here insinuating that Dean and I are more than friends." She hissed at him.

He moved closer to her. She stood her ground.

"That's not what it looks like Corey." He told her.

She rolled her eyes.

"I don't care if it looks like it, or not _Seth_. I know the truth. You, however, don't get a say about _anything_, anymore." She said coldly.

Seth smiled.

"I'm sorry Corey, I didn't hurt you on purpose. I am securing my future in this company!" Seth said.

"There were better ways to go about it, than selling your soul to the devil! After _everything_ they've done?! Seriously Seth?! That's just low." She told him.

"I miss you Core. I know you miss me too. Why don't you see the way things are?" Seth asked her.

"I see clear enough, thank you very much. Get away from me Seth." She told him.

"They'll give you the title back, if you reconsider." He told her.

"Excuse me?!" She snapped.

"Unlike you, Rollins, Corey can't be bought. Now, get your filthy paws off of her!" A voice growled.

Dean had found her, and he was not happy with Seth. Seth smirked.

"Ambrose, I knew you'd be lurking in the shadows, close to Corey. I actually thought that you would have shown up before this though." Seth said, turning his attention to Dean.

Dean took Corey's hand, and pulled her to his side, away from Seth.

"Yes, so platonic, Core." Seth said.

"Your opinion is no longer needed Rollins, so go kiss up to your sugar daddy some more." Dean told him.

Seth frowned, narrowing his eyes at Dean.

"It shouldn't really surprise me, you always were jealous of how close we were. Now that I'm out of the way, you stepped right in." Seth said.

"That's _your_ fault Seth. You turned your back on me, on us, the night you sold out, and left. _Someone_ had to pick up what you shattered. _He_ stepped up, and was a _man_, unlike _you_, who turned, and ran, like a _bitch_. Screw you Seth." Corey sneered.

She grabbed Dean, and pulled Dean into a kiss. Dean was in shock, but not for long. Dean put his hands on her hips, and pulled her even closer. He pressed her up against the wall. They didn't get much farther, because Seth ripped Dean away from Corey. Corey was breathless, and extremely surprised at what she'd just done. She hadn't expected _that_ reaction.

"Get off of her Ambrose." Seth sneered at him.

"Get over yourself Rollins, Corey certainly seems she has." Dean said.

Seth went to punch Dean, but Dean blocked him. Dean punched Seth, knocking him backwards. Seth was holding his jaw.

"I'll finish this at Summerslam. Let's go Corey." Dean said.

He took Corey's hand, and headed for Corey's locker room. Dean shut the door, then pulled her to him. He pressed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back eagerly.

Dean groaned as she pulled away. She pressed her forehead to his, and closed her eyes.

"Dean...I don't know what..." She stuttered.

He gave a laugh.

"Stop thinking for a minute, and enjoy yourself for a moment." He growled to her.

She bit her lip.

"Screw it! Everyone already thinks we're together." She said.

"That's my girl." Dean said, with a laugh.

He kissed her, and pressed her up against the wall. He trailed kisses down her neck.

"Dean." She groaned.

X*X*X

Corey had taken a cold shower, after her romp with Dean, and dressed in her ring gear. She went to hair and make up. They straightened her hair, while they put her make up on.

Her mind was far away though. She kept thinking about Dean. The electricity between the two of them was a little scary. She'd never expected to feel like _this_, with _him_.

She sighed.

"All finished sweetie. You're free to go. Good luck."

"Thanks." Corey mumbled.

She left hair and make up, and headed for gorilla. She ignored everyone, she was lost in her own thoughts. She was going to wait, in gorilla, for her match to start. She was in luck, and didn't have to wait long.

She was the first out to the ring. She had a new theme, 'My Demons' by Starset. The crowd gave an outrageous pop when she walked out on stage. She smiled, posing for some pictures, then headed down the ramp. She got in the ring, and posed again for the fans.

Nikki Bella's theme played. Nikki paraded down to the ring. Corey frowned at the spectacle. Naomi's theme played. Naomi was watching the match from commentary, observing what she'd be up against on sunday.

Corey was preoccupied with thoughts of Dean, and the Authority had set Nikki Bella on her. It was a doomed match from the beginning. It also didn't help that Nikki wasn't playing fair.

Corey was hit with a nasty clothesline, and was knocked to the mat. Nikki got down next to her, grabbed her head, and yelled at her.

"This is what you get, when you refuse the Authority! You were stripped of the title, and now I'm kicking your ass!" Nikki yelled.

Nikki laughed.

"Get bent bitch!" Corey snapped.

She spit at Nikki. The crowd went crazy. Nikki slapped Corey's face. Corey covered the spot, rolling around in pain. The bell suddenly rang. Naomi had knocked Nikki on her ass. Nikki was the winner. Corey slapped the mat in frustration.

Nikki ran to the back. Naomi helped Corey to her feet. They hugged, then Naomi walked Corey backstage. Corey headed straight for her locker room, ignoring everyone once again.

She stripped, and took another shower. She let the water run over her. She closed her eyes, and memories of earlier...of Dean, assaulted her. She bit her lip, groaned, and turned the water colder. Apparently, a shower was the wrong idea.

Corey shut the water off, and dried off. She wrapped the towel around her, and went out tto her duffle. She found Roman waiting for her. She smiled at him.

"Hey." She said, rummaging through her duffle.

"What happened out there baby girl?" Roman asked.

Corey exhaled loudly. She grabbed the clothes, and looked up at him.

"Let me get dressed, and then we can talk." She said.

He gave a nod.

"I'll be right back." She said.

She headed to the shower, and quickly changed into a pair of skinny jeans and her WWE shirt. She walked back out to Roman, drying her hair. Roman was sitting on the bench, waiting. She took a seat next to him. She put her knee-high boots on.

"Enough stalling Core, what's going on?" Roman asked.

Corey exhaled loudly.

"The Authority want me to join them. _Seth_ wants me to join them. I've been telling them no, so they're punishing me. I don't know how much longer I can take this, Roman. Seth has been following me. He's relentless." She said.

He studied her for a moment.

"I saw. Is that all it is?" Roman asked.

She narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"The camera had followed Seth, who followed you." Roman said quietly.

"Everyone saw everything, didn't they? Good lord. I wanted to prove to Seth I had moved on from him, and Dean was right there..." She trailed off, as memories of earlier came back.

"You did look like you enjoyed it. Dean most certainly did." Roman said, with a laugh.

She blushed.

"I enjoyed it just a little too much." She said.

He raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I was preoccupied, thinking of what happened...with him, during my match, and Nikki clearly kicked my butt." She said.

"Clearly. Do you regret it?" He asked.

She smiled, and gave a giggle. She cleared her throat, looking at Roman, biting her lip.

"Not in the slightest. Quite the opposite, in fact. You have no idea...Dear lord Roman, I had no idea kissing him would have felt like _that_. I would have never even...he is going to be the death of me. Seriously. I just don't want him to think he's a rebound." She sighed.

He gave a laugh.

"That's the _last_ thing you have to be worried about with him baby girl. Trust me on that." He toldher.

She laughed.

"He _was_ distracting, but he wasn't the reason I lost out there. Nikki is doing the Authority's bidding. They let her cheat, so she could beat my ass. All because I refuse to join them." She said.

Roman put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him.

"So, what are you going to do?" He asked.

She groaned.

"I should keep my distance from Dean, and focus on staying away from the Authority. At least until after Sunday. Sunday night I can let him distract me all he wants." She said.

"You do know Dean doesn't follow _anyone's_ rules. Don't be surprised if you get visits from him before then."

"I _can_ fend him off, if I wanted to." She said.

He laughed.

"_If_ you want to." He said.

"Like I said, the man will be the death of me." She said, laying her head on his shoulder.

There was a knock on the door. She groaned. She went over to answer it. It was a stage hand. The Authority put him in a match, and he was up next. He left, and she gathered her things up, and put them into her duffle. When she finished, she headed out to her rental, and put her duffle in the trunk. It took her longer than normal, she was sore from what Nikki had done to her. She frowned, as she got her duffle in the trunk. She jumped, when someone threw their bag into the trunk. She spun around. Dean was inches from her. She gasped in surprise.

"Dean! You can't be sneaking up on me like that!" She told him.

He smirked.

"Sorry princess, I thought you had heard me. Has Seth left you alone?" Dean asked.

She nodded.

"Yeah. I hope he got the message." She said.

He smiled.

"Good, me too. Let me drive, I saw your match, you should rest." He said.

He took the keys from her hand.

"Don't kill us." She told him, getting into the passengers side.

"Your words wound me princess." He told her, putting his hand over his heart.

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure you'll get over it Deano." She told him, looking over at him.

He laughed, shaking his head at her.

"See, you're already laughing." She told him, with a smile.

"You seem happier, since your match, at least."

"Yeah, I'm trying to forget that. The Authority have employed Nikki Bella to their little troupe. Pretty much gave her carte blanche to do anything that she wants. That, and I wasn't totally _focused_ on my match tonight." She said.

She crossed her arms in front of her, as she looked at him.

"What? Are you blaming _me_ because you were distracted?" He asked.

He was trying to hide a smile.

"Oh you had _nothing_ to do with _that_, at all." She said sarcastically.

"Not that I'm saying that I didn't enjoy it, but you kissed me princess." He said, with a smirk.

She gave a laugh.

"True, but you didn't exactly stop me either. If I remember correctly, _you_ started the second session back in my locker room." She said.

He moaned, as he thought back to earlier. She rolled her eyes again.

"I did, didn't I?" He said, grinning.

She laughed.

"Yes, and it was definately the more distracting session." She said.

"It could have been _much_ more distracting." He said.

"Oh good lord, I don't think I would have ever survived my match, if it was much more distracting." She told him.

"Careful princess, you're inflating my ego." He told her.

"Your ego is fine, and in tact." She said.

"You would know sweetheart." He said.

She rolled her eyes, then smirked at him.

"Like I said, your ego is _fine_." She said.

He laughed, as he parked the car at the hotel.

"Lets get you to your room, so you can rest." He said.

She rolled her eyes.

"Smoothe Deano." She said.

They grabbed their bags from the trunk, and headed inside.


End file.
